


Dumbass Protection Society

by randomisjen



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomisjen/pseuds/randomisjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Rhodey discuss the idiots they protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumbass Protection Society

**Author's Note:**

> I had a fic idea on Tumblr & decided to write it myself. It's my first time writing Rhodey so...

“What’s the stupidest thing your dumbass has done?” Rhodey asks as he sips his glass of Tony’s Macallan ‘26.

“That would have to be volunteering for an experimental science project five minutes after I left the country, and going from a hundred pounds of fluffy, righteous fury to two hundred forty pounds of patriotic, righteous fury. Yours?”

Rhodey snorts and says, “While dying of heavy metal poisoning, getting drunk on his birthday, putting on the suit, he fights me, loses to me, and ends up sitting in a doughnut, eating a doughnut.”

Bucky chokes on the scotch. “Where do we find these guys?”

“Beats the hell out of me. One day, you have a normal life, doing your own thing, the next, it’s their world and you’re just being pulled along in it.”

“Amen,” Bucky says as they clink their glasses together. “Honestly, I can’t remember a time, from before, when Steve wasn’t there. We lived in the same building for a while, then my family moved, but he was still around. We went to school and church together. He was always getting into some scrape and I was always knocking heads together to get him out.”

“Man, talk to me after you find his sorry ass, wandering around the desert, with a giant magnet in his chest and a demolished terrorist camp in flames.”

“That one would more likely be he’d find me leaving a burning trail behind me, Colonel Rhodes” Bucky smiles, raising his glass in a toast.

“You have a point there, Sergeant Barnes.”

The elevator behind them dings and raised voices carry through the room, revealing the men they were talking about.

Rhodey shakes his head. “God love them, because someone has to.”

Bucky laughs out right. “Better us than somebody who can’t keep up.”


End file.
